


Maybe Today

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, music ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>china_shop gave me Huey/Welsh, and shuffle provided Carbon Leaf's Maybe Today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



Harding's apartment wasn't entirely familiar yet. Jack had been there a couple times for poker nights when he was a detective, and they'd ended a couple dates here since then. So it was becoming familiar. And for all the dust and disorganization -- signs Harding had once been married, had once had someone taking care of him and hadn't gotten used to picking up the slack and taking care of himself -- it was welcoming.

Ok, so the welcoming feeling was more Harding himself. Harding greeted him at the door, and Jack half-expected one of those awkward, how-do-we-greet-each-other dances, but his hand landed solid and warm on Jack's upper arm as Harding leaned forward to brush a kiss against Jack's lips. "Come on in, I'm making sandwiches," he said as he pulled away.

Jack smiled. "Sounds good."


End file.
